River of Fire/Chapter 9
Chapter description :Alderheart pads along the lakeshore, thinking that the cloud cover has dwindled, leaving an almost clear sky for the Gathering. He asks Twigpaw how she's feeling, and the replies that she's much better. The apprentice notes that since Sparkpelt got better from the sickness, she's been giving her more advanced skills. Alderheart meows that that's great, and feels warm approval surge through his pelt. However, the she-cat looks at him, concern in her eyes. Twigpaw asks if there's any more news, but he says no. The apprentice questions if any cat's worried about it anymore, since it's what StarClan wants. Alderheart says that they do, but that there's nothing any cat can attempt without further guidance. Twigpaw hesitates, about to say something else, but instead gives him a swift not and bounds away to join her mentor. :Alderheart crosses the tree-bridge, pushing his way through the bushes into the center of the island. He is saddened to see that RiverClan isn't here, but takes his place with the other medicine cats. Harestar, Bramblestar, and Leafstar climb up into the Great Oak, and a cat comments about there only being three now. Cats begin to wonder if StarClan will get angry, looking up at the sky for clouds covering the moon. However, none do, so Bramblestar initiates the Gathering. Leafstar speaks first, announcing that SkyClan is settling into their new territory well, and that Sleekwhisker and Yarrowleaf have returned. Many yowls of protest sound in the clearing, as several cats remember them as being loyal to Darktail. Alderheart is stunned, thinking the pair might be the approaching shadows Needletail told him about. :Leafstar continues that she is allowing Sleekwhisker and Yarrowleaf to stay in SkyClan due to the latter being very close to kitting. She adds that they're on probation until Yarrowleaf's kits are born and weaned. Though some cats accept the decision, another outcry sounds in the Gathering clearing. Breezepelt speaks out against trusting any ShadowClan cat, but is met with glares. Bramblestar declares that ShadowClan was one of the original five Clans, and it's cats should be respected. The ThunderClan leader asks if these two could be the approaching shadows from the medicine cats' vision, and she replies they might. Bramblestar clarifies for everyone else listening about the medicine cats' vision, and most cats' hostility fades. :Leafstar meows that these two cats may or may not be the approaching shadows, but will stay with SkyClan regardless until Yarrowleaf's kits are weaned. She continues the rest of her news, then lets Harestar speak. Alderheart spots Sleekwhisker in the crowd, and wonders why Leafstar trusts her. Guilt pricks her pelt, as he'd thought the vision meant the rebuilding of ShadowClan. Alderheart has a feeling Sleekwhisker and Yarrowleaf's return isn't what the approaching shadows vision meant, which would also mean a storm is moving closer. Characters Major }} Minor *Sparkpelt *Leafstar *Harestar *Bramblestar *Whitetail *Breezepelt *Sleekwhisker }} Mentioned *Mistystar *Yarrowleaf *Needletail *Darktail *Puddleshine *Tigerheart }} Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:River of Fire Category:A Vision of Shadows arc